


Unsheathed

by ContrivedCircus, Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cane Porn, Canes, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrivedCircus/pseuds/ContrivedCircus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiki x Izaya. Shiki receives a mysterious call from a High school kid who knows just a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  Unsheathed

 **Authors:** COLLABORATION! Rukawagf + Anon Author #25

 **Rating:** M  
 **Pairing:**  Shiki x Izaya  
 **Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:**  I'd like a ShikixIzaya, in which Shiki is the "experienced adult" who has Izaya in the palm of his hand. In my headcanon Shiki is one cool BAMF, and I'd love to see that playing out against Izaya's manipulativeness.

 **Disclaimer:**  I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

The young school boy gasped and shuddered, moaning into the makeshift gag in his mouth as his head hit the hard concrete floor. The man in white suits stomped on the head, messing up his already disheveled hair. After grinding him to the floor, the yakuza kicked the whimpering boy.

"Fuck him harder," Shiki said as he watched, slowly letting out the puff of smoke that lingered in the air before it dissipated.

The young high school teen yelped when the man behind him shoved his thick cock inside that virgin hole, tearing him apart again and again. The boy clawed at the floor, trying to get a grip of something, but his hands were bound too tightly for him to do much with it. His eyes brimmed with tears as pain and pleasure took hold of him forcefully, his throbbing cock dripping wet as it salivated on the floor.

Once the 3rd man was finished with the kid, unloading his load into the already cum-filled ass, Shiki yanked on those greasy raven hairs and pulled out the gag.

"Alright brat. Spill it. How did you know?"

Orihara Izaya, age 16, his thighs covered in dripping blood just smirked with unbroken iron will and simply replied, "Won't you like to know, Shiki-san?"

Shiki looked back at him sternly. With cold, emotionless face, he threw down the boy back to the floor. He stepped on Izaya's swollen cock with the sole of his shoe, making the young boy moan.

"You've got some balls for a kid who barely have any pubic hair, brat. If you keep this up, I'm not quite sure you'll enjoy the rest of what's in store for you," then with that, Shiki kicked the boy again so he was lying on his stomach, groaning.

Shiki deliberately placed his shoe in front of the writhing boy's mouth and ordered him, "Lick it clean."

* * *

_Three days prior._

The angry red numbers on the digital clock read 5:32am. Shiki knew this because his cell phone was ringing next to it on the nightstand beside him, buzzing persistently for the receiver to pick up. There was a subtle movement next to him and he suddenly remembered he was not alone, but the woman he hired last night just shifted and remained fast asleep. Whoever was calling him better have one hell of an excuse. Something happening around the city brought the law enforcement to be more uptight than usual. They have been laying low for the past few weeks not because they felt that they were threatened, but more so to avoid unnecessary casualties. One look at his phone and he realized the caller ID on his phone was blocked; promptly he ignored it.

The angry red numbers on the digital clock read 5:43am, his fucking phone was ringing again, and it was still the same blocked ID.

"Who is this?"

"Shiki-san from Awakusu-kai right? I was worried for a moment that this number I got wasn't in use, but it seems like I got the right man. Assuming you are him of course."

That was weird, because Shiki didn't recognize the voice and he wasn't expecting a phone call from anyone this early in the morning. The voice over the line sounded like it wasn't female, although too high pitched to be a man's. He would assume it to be a teenage boy's, but that certainly wouldn't make any sense either. Before he could ponder further, the other person spoke again.

"Looks like you aren't objecting, perfect! Let's keep this conversation short and sweet. I suggest you be on a look out tomorrow, you're meeting with the Triad aren't you? Don't forget to check the bottom of the case, not theirs, yours. You wouldn't want to hand over anything you don't want right?"

And just like that, the call ended. Shiki threw back his phone and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hidden at the bottom, beneath the neatly stacked mint fresh bills was a bag of explosives, dangerously hooked up by wires to a bag of liquid; it didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen if the two bags mixed together. The rest of the morning was spent to carefully remove the suitcase without their office being blown into bits. The long anticipated deal was called off, much to Shiki's annoyance.

"Did you do that?" Shiki demanded when the blocked ID called him again later that night.

"Don't be silly, why would I want to do that." The voice was haughty, "I was at a Chinese restaurant the other day and found your fortune in a cookie. Just thought I would let you to know out of the kindness of my heart."

"Don't mess with me, where did you get this information? Who did this?"

"Who did indeed hmmm." There was a pause as the person on the other end wandered off into a deep thought, "Actually I don't know that yet, I'll let you when I find out. But anyways that's not why I called you. Are you going somewhere tomorrow, and when?"

"Do you honestly expect me to enlighten you with my personal information mister benevolent nameless caller? I expect you to at the very least let me know what to call you."

"Shiki-san, this is very serious! Surely you value your life over my name."

"Alright then, I have no choice but to believe that you know more than you let on. I'm not very interested playing this little game."

"I'm not asking where you're going or what you're doing, just give me a time. I mean no harm for you."

"9am."

"That wasn't so hard was it? I'll be sending you a letter before then, please don't leave until you receive it."

And then the line was dead.

* * *

The mailman came at 9:03am the next morning; that was three minutes after Shiki was supposed to leave. He all but hastily ripped the thin postage from the senile deliverer's trembling hands, irritated that he waited this long for an ordinary letter.

At 9:04am, Shiki opened the envelope only to find four pieces of blank paper. He then pointedly flipped the pages a few more times just to make sure that they weren't hiding any obscure fine prints. They weren't. There was no return address or sender name on the envelope either.

He ripped its contents into little shreds and tossed them into the litter bin at 9:05am.

Locked the door and hurried down the never-ending flight of stairs at 9:06am.

At precisely 9:07am, the car that was waiting for him combusted into a massive fireball. Bits of metal flew in every direction, a piece of the windshield lodged itself into the cement in front of him. He saw this blazing scene from hell through the heavy duty glass security door leading out of his apartment building, stunned and frozen on the spot. What the fuck? The cell phone rang and it was from the blocked ID; his hands stumbled a bit before answering the call.

"Ah, you picked up, I guess that means you're still alive." The voice on the other line sounded cheerful as ever.

"What are you trying to do?" His own voice didn't sound as forceful as he wanted.

"How rude, I just saved your life, and you're still accusing me of heinous crimes I would never possibly commit. I guess you don't want to hear what I just found out about these mysterious attacks."

"No, tell me."

"Okay then! My fortune to you for tomorrow: a trusty companion might be up to something drastic; act first then think. A little birdie told me that someone's been very unhappy with you lately. If I were you, I would carry a gun, loaded of course, no wait, oopsie, I think you always carry a loaded gun. Well then, don't forget what it's for! That's all, talk to you later."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he received a call from the blocked ID, he was examining the deceased body of his right-hand man. Just as the unknown caller has predicted, when the newspaper was delivered to him this morning, his trusted subordinate pulled out a gun from underneath the stack and pointed at him. Without any hesitation, Shiki ended his life with his own revolver. A shame, because he rather liked the guy's company. Also curious, because he couldn't think of any glaringly obvious reasons why this trustworthy man would hold a grudge against him. Maybe he should've let him live a little longer so he could've questioned him, but that was too late now.

"Woah, that was amazing Shiki-san. You didn't even blink! I'm glad you took my words to heart, you owe me one now that I saved your life. Again"

"I suppose I owe you two now, don't I. I should repay you."

"Shiki-san? Repaying me?" there was a fit of giggling on the other end of the receiver that grated Shiki's ears. "Oh, wow. Ahahaha. That was a good one. Whew. Well, I guess I don't mind, but what will you give me as an award?"

"Something you won't forget for the rest of your life."

"If it's from you, I wouldn't forget no matter what it is. But that sounded awfully promising. What's the catch, Shiki-san?"

"None. Though you need to show yourself to receive it."

"I'm not too sure if I want to take a risk Shiki-san. What will guarantee me that I'll even come out of there alive? You never sounded like you appreciated me very much."

"I'll make sure you won't die." Obviously, otherwise it would defeat the purpose.

The person behind the receiver went quiet as he weighed the decision.

"Alright. I'll trust your word for it since I believe that you're an honorable member of the yakuza. I do hope to see you cut your own finger if you lie to me." There was a light sarcastic snicker behind those words. Shiki ignored it.

"Meet me in front of East Ikebukuro Park tomorrow at 10pm."

"Alright Shiki-san, I look forward to it," said the cheerful voice before the call dropped.

* * *

The sun had gone down hours ago and there were considerably less people at the park that night. There were the occasional couples loitering here and there but Shiki took no notice of them as he walked into the park. When he saw an inconspicuously cloaked figure sitting on the lonesome bench he knew that this was his man. The figure noticed him and stood up. Casually and deliberately, Shiki walked to the lean figure in a faint manner to not draw any attention.

"It's an honor to meet you face to face, Shiki-san," a young familiar voice said behind the hoodie as he extended his hand out for a handshake. Instead of taking his hand, Shiki gave one swift punch to the stomach to the stranger to knock him out. The pale hands reached out and grabbed hold of his white suit before he fell unconscious in Shiki's arms.

As if Shiki was lending a shoulder to a drunk friend, he dragged the unconscious 'benefactor' of his toward his brand new black car. After shoving the slumped body into the car, he himself got in as well and ordered his subordinate to drive. The subordinate nodded silently as he started the car again and drove away into the night.

* * *

The young boy moaned in pain, curling his body into a ball on the cold floor in hopes that it would help relieve that sore ache that was rippling through his lithe body. Shiki however took no note of it, not caring that the young boy who 'saved' his life was writhing beneath him like a worm that was stepped on too harshly. His face showed no cruelty or pleasure. Just business.

"Have you lost your hearing? I said to lick it clean," Shiki tapped on Izaya's face impatiently. With a light groan, the teenager sat up. Lifting himself up on his knees, Izaya grabbed onto those white pants and licked Shiki's crotch, dragging his wet tongue over the fabric.

Immediately, Shiki used the back of his gun to smash the boy's skull to teach him a lesson. Izaya crumpled to the floor and groaned in pain while half snickering with laughter.

"You didn't specify where you wanted me to lick you, Shiki-san." Those piercing and unwavering red orbs gazed up at the hardened man above him. He licked his lips, wetting it slickly.

Shiki rolled his eyes as he sat down on his black couch. The fourth man now unzipped his pants and proceeded to slam Izaya against the conference table. Without much warning, he thrust himself inside the young boy who whimpered against the brutal treatment. Shiki watched with little interest as the young boy whined and moaned on top of the desk facing him.

"And your answer?" Shiki asked, leaning back as he enjoyed his cigarette.

"Would you… haaa… like me to lick you somewhere else… mmm…, Shiki-san?" avoiding his question smoothly. Izaya managed a grin as the man behind him pounded into his ass. Shiki raised an eyebrow as he stared into the crimson orbs that showed no fear.

"Gag him," Shiki finally ordered with resignation, once again gagging the boy as the fourth man continued to try to break the cocky teenager. Shiki rubbed his temple, trying to alleviate his headache. This was going to be a long night.

There was a short knock followed by the turn of the knob as a man in gaudy red suit walked in. He raised one eyebrow at the scene displayed before him before wordlessly closing the door shut behind him. The man in sunglasses sauntered in and sat down on the nearest couch adjacent to Shiki's as he watched the young boy just his school uniform shirt and jacket moan into the gag while being ass fucked on top of the conference table.

Finally Akabayashi's curiosity got the better of him. "So… who's the kid, Shiki-no-danna?"

Shiki picked up the tossed black school boy pants that was next to him and rummaged through the pockets indifferently. He pulled out the wallet and flipped through it. Finding what he wanted, he flicked the I.D. card to Akabayashi before sitting back and watching the boy drool all over the table, his face flushed with heavy arousal. Akabayashi noted that Shiki's own pants were not tight, not at all affected by the wanton sound that filled the air as the heavy smell of sex blended together in an exquisite cocktail. The subordinates standing around them however seemed to be a bit too drunk with the scent of sex as they shifted uncomfortably in their tight pants.

The man with the red hair flipped the card between his fingers and read out loud. "Orihara Izaya. Raijin High School. 16 years old…" Akabayashi flipped it back at Shiki. "That reminds me of the good old days when we were in school together Shiki-san. Ah~ it was nice to be young. So what brings him here?"

"Interrogation." Shiki said simply as he took a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Not to be rude here but you interrogate him with a gag?" Akabayashi just had to point out the irony.

Shiki simply looked at his direction and then leaned forward as he pulled the gag out of the boy's mouth wordlessly. Immediately the school boy prattled on between his moans.

"Mmmng, Akabayashi-san… isn't it? P-please excuse the sad state of my greetings though I beg to direct my blame on Shi-Shiki-san here nngh.. aaah… seriously, I had expected the brilliant and the … haaa.. youngest tactician from Awakusu-kai to better accommodate one's guest but… haaa… aaah..!" the young boy named Izaya closed his eyes and moaned as another wave of orgasm coursed through his sore body. He cried out in pleasure as the shearing heat melted away his vision briefly. The man behind Izaya also grunted as he toppled over with his own ecstasy, not able to last much longer when Izaya's muscles tightened around his throbbing cock as they both came together.

Shiki went ahead and shoved the gag back in before Izaya could continue. Akabayashi leaned forward, his chin on his cane as both of his hands wrapped around the handle and simply said, "Oh. That's why."

"At this rate, I think I'll run out of men before I break him."

"Thought of beating him up?" Akabayashi offered. There was a flash of red as a pair of eyes shot daggers at him.

"I don't want the police involved later if we mark him too much."

Akabayashi decided that it was probably not wise of him to ask what Shiki meant by that considering he had already kidnapped and sexually abused a minor and somehow thought he could get away with it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"How about I give it a try?" Akabayashi offered. Shiki flicked a glance at the man before waving a hand in consent. The man in red suits got up to take the spot of the subordinate, sitting down on the couch as he faced the young teenager's ass.

"Turn him over. I can't see his face this way," Akabayashi ordered and the two subordinates walked up to flop Izaya on the table right-side up.

"Hmm… first tie his thighs together with his limbs," the red haired man commanded while he watched in amusement, leaning on his cane. Two men bent Izaya's knees and tied his thigh together with calf using two strong ropes. Now it was impossible for Izaya to kick and make a fuss.

"Ah much better. Hold him down, this will hurt," the man with the sunglasses smirked as he waved his cane a bit. Izaya frowned when the men held him down roughly. He tried to look up anxiously, not really knowing what to expect.

A hard intruding rod rimmed around Izaya's entrance. The boy flinched and moaned as the round circular pole started to penetrate inside his sore muscles. Izaya moaned into his gag, his body reflexively convulsing as the cane moved its way up inside him inch by inch. He shuddered when it brushed past his prostate, now feeling raw with repeated friction.

Izaya's eyes widened with realization when the assailant did not stop there. In fact it kept moving upward inside him, deeper. He started to panic and squirm but the men held him down roughly. The boy silently screamed into the gag as the tip of the cane brushed against the furthest muscle. It felt as if the rod was rubbing inside his stomach even though Izaya knew that couldn't possibly be true.

"Ah, is that the farthest I can go?" Akabayashi said simply as he retracted. Izaya was almost grateful until he felt the thrust again. And again.

The high school boy tried to close his legs together and push out the intruder but it was no use. The men held him down and kept him spread apart as Akabayashi continued to pump him with his cane. Izaya's tired body was once again filled full as the forced arousal warmed up his flushed flesh.

"Now then, unlike our men here, I can probably go on and on like this. So I suggest that you relent and spare yourself the unnecessities kiddo, it doesn't hurt as much to talk." Akabayashi continued moving his ornate cane in and out of that taunt hole as the inner muscles squeezed down on the wood. Izaya moaned and panted, shuddering each time the tip brushed against his prostate with demanding pressure. A drool started to leak out of his mouth as Izaya felt faint from the waves of assaulting pleasure that devoured his body. His toes curled reflexively, as the climax slowly approached him.

"So Shiki-san, where were you before I intruded?" Akabayashi asked as his thrusts persisted. Shiki leaned back and pondered as he listened to the boy's whimper.

"Ha, where do I even begin. First, where he got my number, I don't remember our security being so lackluster. Then the thing with our suitcase during the firearms deal, I believe that's rigged from one of our own, seeing how my car blew up the next day. Don't forget to ask him how he knew that too. Also ask if the guy I offed the other day had anything to do with this, that's plenty to start him with."

Shiki counted off his list as Akabayashi listened, absentmindedly shoving his cane back and forth.

"Hey kid, did you catch all that?" Akabayashi asked in between a yawn.

Even before Akabayashi finished his sentence, the boy moaned into his gag and shuddered as another orgasm hit him. He came hard, strings of white fluid spurting in the air as it splashed a bit onto Akabayashi's hair and sunglasses as well as a nice streak that ran down his face.

Shiki snorted as he covered his mouth and smirked. Akabayashi pulled out his cane and checked his pockets for some handkerchief.

"This is quite distasteful. Have some control over yourself. I'm asking you a question brat. Brat?" the man in the red suit got up to check on Izaya, who had fainted after he came.

"Ah… oops. Please excuse me Shiki-san," Akabayashi apologized as he pulled out the wet cloth that was in Izaya's mouth. "I suppose gagged people can't say anything."

Shiki knew the interrogation was over when he nudged the lump of flesh sprawling on the table by slapping the boy's cheek harshly without getting the slightest response. He sighed at person responsible for this, who looked blameless as ever with that ever friendly smile.

"What do we do with him, he's out." Akabayashi scratched his head sheepishly.

"Get him to the shower." Shiki demanded to the other men lounging around the room with displeasure. He won't get angry at the only person who he can trust and consider as his friend, but that didn't mean he wasn't irritated with the fruitless events which took place this night. While waiting, he impatiently checked the time on his watch. It showed 3am.

His subordinates dragged the spoken culprit of tonight's troubles to the nearest shower stall, conveniently located in the bathroom next to him. There were gun parts still in the sink that needed to be cleaned, but that could wait. Shiki watched his men strip off the rest of that flimsy uniform before dumping the kid in a corner.

Shiki snuffed his cigarette and walked over to the shower, momentarily inspecting the unconscious kid. He turned the faucet on and watched the cold water rushing out, running a stream over the pale face, instantly drenching the younger boy head to toe; slowly it washed away the blood and cum. Seeing how Izaya showed no sign of regaining his consciousness, Shiki gave up and turned off the faucet.

"We're done for the night, toss him on the spare sofa and get him dried."

Akabayashi raised his eyebrow. "You're giving up?"

"The boy has to go to school in the morning, we'll continue when I pick him up. Until then, everyone go get some rest, show's over."

With that Shiki walked over to the empty adjacent room and laid on his luxurious black leather couch before drifting to his own unconsciousness.

* * *

Shiki was having an uncomfortably erotic wet dream which in turn started to feel too realistic when he felt something brushed against his lips.

He cracked his eyes open only to meet with a pair of crimson ruby orbs twinkling playfully.

"Good morning sunshine!" Izaya exclaimed happily.

Shiki jerked up, using his elbows to prop himself up take in the scene below him. The high school brat was nude and had buried his ass deeply, filling himself to the hilt with Shiki's rock hard erection.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing kid?" Shiki grabbed Izaya by his hair and yanked him down onto the black leather couch as he sat on top of him. The boy winced but his tone still was mocking as he replied, "I was just helping you with your morning wood. Don't worry I'm clean." Then he teasingly looked up at the yakuza member. "Actually I'm not quite sure anymore, but you'll have no one to blame except one of your own men."

"Fuck," Shiki cursed. He started to rise up when Izaya interrupted him. "Where do you think you're going? Are you gonna go jerk off? That's quite unfortunate, since I'm offering you my free service here."

Shiki glared down at the boy who smirked back. "You know, I didn't appreciate that you weren't turned on by me at all for hours while I was ass raped on the floor and on the table by your men. How come you didn't enjoy the show at all, Shiki-san?"

This kid has some serious screws loose in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiki loosened his tie as he took off his white suit. Then he grabbed Izaya by the chin and glared into those red irises; his own grey eyes glinting intensely.

"Brat, do you want to know why I don't fuck kids like you?" Izaya stared back daringly, though he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Because I don't need to amuse myself with inexperienced amateurs."

Izaya pouted. "That's because you never met me"

Shiki's eyebrows twitched. This kid just pouted at him as if he expected it to look 'cute.'

Then the boy's eyes glittered playfully as he said, "Everyone else in the room last night shared a different opinion."

That did it. Shiki slammed the boy's head to the cushion, grinding him down as he sharply entered his perky entrance. Izaya yelped and shivered at the sudden intrusion.  
Shiki buried himself deeply at one go, feeling those already-too-stretched muscles yield to him yet tighten in pain. He rocked back and forth, feeling the boy under him writhe and grip on the cushion as his body was once again consumed with pain and pleasure.  
It really did not take too long for Izaya to come again, squirting his load onto the black leather as he convulsed. Shiki pulled out, not even close to his climax as he sternly said, "And that's why you're an amateur."  
Izaya panted roughly to hide his own embarrassment. He couldn't believe he didn't even last 10 minutes. Or was that 5 minutes? He groaned, unhappy to note that the older man's breath remained even throughout the entire round.

"That's not fair Shiki-san. I had a rough night."

Shiki snorted and rolled his eyes in return, obviously not buying the poor excuse. Izaya frowned but he wasn't planning to give up as he placed his hands on the broad shoulders in a somewhat successful attempt to push Shiki down to the cushions.

"Let's start over," His red eyes were determined as he once again straddled the man before burying himself deeply. He could not accept the fact that this man just told him that he had pre-ejaculation problem.. Izaya couldn't help but to flinch and his expression contorted in pain. Shiki had to admit the boy was pretty stubborn as Izaya started to move his hips. It was agonizing as his body started to go into over-drive from being forced to feel the pleasure once again, so soon after reaching his orgasm.

Izaya was gripped onto Shiki's shoulders, using them as leverage as he grinded, tightly squeezing the thick cock as he wrapped it around his sensitive muscles. Izaya moaned and shivered each time Shiki's erection brushed against his already sore prostate but he persisted. At first Shiki watched half amused at the boy's tenacity until he finally started to feel aroused. The yakuza gave in and gave a few thrust upward, rewarding Izaya with hot scorching pleasure that threatened to melt away his determination. Sweat formed around his brow as Izaya gritted his teeth and forced his body to move in tandem with Shiki's sharp thrusts.

Izaya slowed down when he realized he was coming too close to his climax. Refusing to lose to this game, he grabbed his own swollen cock, forbidding himself from his own climax. Shiki chuckled at the boy who was barely holding on.

"That's quite laudable of you," Shiki said as he got up and kissed the boy's brow. Izaya's hazy eyes tried to focus on Shiki, a bit surprised by the kiss, though his mind was too gone to fully appreciate it.

When Shiki pulled out, Izaya protested immediately. But Shiki had better ideas as he said, "just bend over."

Frowning, Izaya did as he was told, still gripping on to his cock that was begging for release. This time, Shiki entered much more gradually, shearing Izaya with melting hot desires. He gripped on the armrest of the sofa with his free hand as he buried his head, the pleasure almost too painful to bear as the yakuza moved inside him. Izaya's muscles tightened reflexively as his cock threatened to burst but he still refused to let go as he squeezed down on his own cock painfully. The agonizing pain along with equally ecstatic bliss assaulted his tiny body as Shiki pounded repeatedly. Tears started to well up in corners of Izaya's eyes as he moaned in tandem with each onslaught, refusing to lose to Shiki's challenge.

Finally when Izaya felt as if either he would explode or faint, Shiki leaned forward to nip on his ear tip, his hand guiding Izaya's firmly clutching fingers before he whispered, "you can let go now."

Shiki pried off Izaya's fingers as he grew rigid, unloading his hot white cum that melted away all visions and sensation save for the glorious euphoria that devoured Izaya as he too released his seed as it bursted from the dam.

Izaya toppled over, exhausted as Shiki pulled out. Cleaning himself up, Shiki pulled back his suit on his shoulders before he nudged Izaya with the sole of his shoe.

"Kid, clean up and get ready for school. You have 10 minutes."

* * *

Izaya groaned in his seat as the teacher droned on with her lecture. It was the first class and it wasn't unusual to see a few students still not fully awake. But for Orihara Izaya, he was more than just 'sleepy and tired.' The earlier excitement of his body tossed out of the car in front of the usual boring educational infrastructure could hardly top the thrill he felt this morning plus last night. Obviously not everything that happened prior to this moment could be considered superbly positive; there was one thing for certain: Awakusu Kai's Shiki was at a whole different level mentally compared to anyone else he has met up to this point.

_As the subordinate tossed Izaya out the car, Shiki rolled down his tinted window to say in a solemn voice, "we'll come pick you up after school, I expect you to be a good boy. Stay docile and wait properly until then."_

_"Aww, Shiki-san's gonna give me a lift? How generous of you, considering how you quite made sure that I can't run or even walk for awhile." Izaya snickered as he looked back. Shiki snorted and clicked to roll up the window.  
_  
Izaya smirked wryly as he remembered their banter this morning. He considered himself to be an optimistic person. Though a repeat of last night seemed rather daunting to his sore and abused body, he figured by the end of today something would come up to provide him with an escapable route. If by any chance nothing does, that would be alright too because he would just have to create himself a distraction. He sneaked a look at his trusty cell phone, always a companion whenever he needed to contact people and never failed to bring good news.

However, glancing passively at his phone alone was not going to help him get out of his postponed dilemma, he actually needed make a call or text, neither of which allowed in this Algebra class that he was stuck in. Not to mention he ached all over his body, sitting was excruciating .The last thing he wanted to do today was be glued to a wooden chair for all 8 hours. He needed to get out of here fast.

"Sensei! Can I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling well, I think I have a fever."

Izaya's teacher, who had long-ago abandoned any hope of reshaping Izaya into a decent or respectable person, didn't even bother to check the boy when she waved him away. As Izaya walked out of the room, out of the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a familiar blond glaring at him with a disbelieving face, as per usual not trusting any words out of his mouth. Even though he wasn't lying, Izaya felt kind of proud of himself to gain this kind of undeserved privilege in class, so naturally, he smirked right back at the blond. That should've pissed Shizuo off, he hoped.

Fifteen minutes into the infirmary and he already got what he needed, a foolproof piece of information that would ensure his ass be saved from those heartless perverted men, literally. Now that was settled, he drifted into a restful dreamless sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Izaya woke up, it was halfway through the time for lunch. He couldn't imagine skipping his only favorite fraction about school, so he rushed out of the disinfectant smelling room, and ran straight to the rooftop where he could get a whiff fresh air. To his dismay, his favorite spot was already taken by his so called friends, and not-so-friend, having a picnic to themselves.

"Hey Izaya-kun, I didn't think you were coming here today so I hope you don't mind if we just sort of invaded your space, not that this was yours anyways since it's owned by the school, and it isn't really fair that you get to hog this place all to yourself, but hey, I heard you were sick, how are you feeling? If you let me know your symptoms, I can treat you for a discount," Shinra's cheerful voice was the first to greet Izaya, he was in middle of eating a charcoaled bento made by his "girlfriend".

"Could be better, my ass is sore as hell. Do you have a pill to stop pain Shinra?" Izaya said, while leaning on the metal fence.

"Uh. No, I don't think there's a legal kind of medication for that sort of thing. Did someone push you down the stairs or something?"

"Oh, somebody pushed me alright, but don't worry I pushed them back too."

"Huh?"

"Fucking flea, you said you had a fever earlier, now your ass is sore? Can't even stick with one lie, how about I give you a real excuse to go a hospital if you don't get out of my sight huh?" Shizuo, who had finished his carton of milk, decided to intrude the conversation.

"Shizu-chan, don't say that when you're sitting at my spot. But surprising very observative except your logic is still exceedingly flawed. I didn't think your brain was capable of remember anything past three seconds, but what makes you think having a fever can't mean my ass can also hurt?"

"I can sit wherever the hell I want, and this sure ain't your spot. I'm only here because these other guys dragged me, but I fucking can't stand your stench now that you're stinking up the place." Promptly, Shizuo stood up and left the roof without trying to toss Izaya off the building.

Izaya knew he shouldn't have taunted the unpredictable brute but he was glad that he didn't need to maneuver himself around the blond's wrath. It was already uncomfortable enough standing or walking, and he was sure that he couldn't run or jump in his current state. Though it was endlessly amusing to watch Shizuo destroy everything in his path, Izaya couldn't help his thoughts wander to the other toy he recently found; an equally dangerous toy in its own manner

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Shinra's voice snapped him out of his thoughts

"My boyfriend happened." Izaya replied back while putting on the biggest grin he has ever grinned.

Shinra spewed out his drink while Kodota looked absolutely appalled.

"Let me introduce him to you later, he's picking me up today!" Izaya smiled brightly as he pocked his hands.

* * *

As promised, a black car with tinted windows parked itself inconspicuously next to the school when classes ended. The chauffer came out and opened the passenger door for a stern looking young man to step out; Shiki impatiently scanned the vicinities of the school. His grey eyes were like that of a hawk as he leaned against his impeccable black vehicle behind him. Every student leaving Raijin carefully avoided the showy new vehicle as if already knew that the passengers of this car were no ordinary people. Every student with the exception Izaya that is.

"Shiki-san!" Izaya was not only unafraid of this scene, he also cheerfully hopped to the irritated man to land a kiss straight on his cheek. "This is my boyfriend my dear friends, isn't he soooooo dreamy? Are you jealous yet?" Izaya wrapped his arms around the waist of that white suit.

He earned a blank stare from all two spoken persons plus a Shizuo who was reluctantly following from afar.

"Izaya, I don't think you should do that." Kadota wisely advised as a friend and a person who somewhat cared about Izaya's wellbeing.

"Izaya-kun is that really your boyfriend..?" Shinra suddenly looked very disappointed, not believing a word.

"What, you guys doubt me? I'll let you know that we had some  _really_  intimate moments last night. You could say I'm a man now, or does that phrase only work for girls? Whatever, you know what a mean." Izaya winked as he said this, mostly directly to the back where Shizuo stood, looking clearly more irritated than he was a moment ago. "You guys should take me more seriously you know," Izaya scoffed.

Shiki, who upon until this point only watched on the short interaction without giving an input, lit up a cigarette and took in a large drag. He grabbed Izaya by his chin and roughly locked their lips together, its abruptness gave Izaya a pleasant surprise. Izaya wasted no time to kiss back, feeling no need to close his eyes as he watched the surprised looks on all three individuals before him. However, a moment later, he found himself coughing uncontrollably as Shiki blew back the secondhand smoke straight into his unaccustomed lungs, the hot gas burning his throat and chest.

"We're leaving." Shiki stepped back into the car in the next moment. Izaya followed, still coughing as he whined, "Shiki-san, that was so cruel~ I was introducing you to my friends!" The buff looking driver with a tattoe running down the side of his face slammed the black door slammed shut once Izaya got in. From inside, the teenager happily waved goodbye to his acquaintances as the car drove off.

As Kadota and Shinra watched the car drive away frozen in their place, Shizuo caught up with them and murmured, "So… Izaya hates cigarettes huh." He smirked to himself as he walked past the two frozen statues, "Guess I'll take up smoking from today."

* * *

As soon as they drove off, Izaya climbed onto Shiki's lap. Shiki immediately pushed him away with a frown. Izaya's face scrunched into a pout as he leaned over. "Shiki-san~," Izaya cooed in an accusing tone, clearly upset with the cold treatment. Shiki didn't even know what Izaya was accusing him of but also didn't give a damn. "Call home and let them know you wouldn't be returning for few days. Say you're doing a project at your friend's house." he unsympathetically ordered instead.

Izaya's mouth is still protruded far out, locked in a show of petty discontentment. He moved to lie across the seat, his head on rested comfortably on Shiki's lap as he pulled out his phone from the back pocket. "Only if you let me use your lap as a pillow."

Shiki glared down but Izaya's eyes now twinkled merrily as he texted to Kururi, knowing that the quieter sister was the one who's more competent with networks. Shiki quickly read what Izaya typed to make sure that he wasn't adding anything inappropriate before he allowed him to click 'send.'

Not even a minute later, the phone rang to the Doraemon theme song.

"Pick it up but put it on speakers," Shiki ordered, and Izaya obediently complied with the demand.

"Iza-nii! You're not coming home today either? We waited and waited for you last night! We ate dinner really late!" Izaya and Shiki both winced at the volume of Mairu's loud unrestrained whine from the speakers, it was almost a shriek. Izaya gave an apologetic look toward his 'boyfriend' before he spoke, "Mairu~ Big brother's busy alright? I'm running an important project this week so just go get some convenient bento for few days."

"But Iza-nii! We want your cooking! What's so important about your stupid projects that you would rather let your precious sisters starve?" Mairu continued to whine; in the background Kururi chimed in "Hungry!" Izaya rolled his eyes at his unreasonable siblings.

"Look, it's for school. Okay? I'm getting off the phone now."

"You're lying! We know you are! What kind of school project would force you to sleep at a friend's house for few days? Iza-nii, you're ignoring us again isn't it? Iza-"

Izaya hung up on his sisters and groaned, anymore of this and Shiki might get ideas to use his sisters against him. Though the twins are generally a pain around him, Izaya rather not drag them into his own problem. "Sorry Shiki-san. I try not to bother with them too much, but they  _are_  family."

"So, where are your parents? Extended vacation? Or do they live abroad? Certainly not at home I assume." Shiki asked casually. Izaya's found his eyes widened just a bit before he quickly regained his composure; he effortlessly smirked back at the executive.

"How shrewd of you Shiki-san, to deduce that much from such a short phone call. Although I wouldn't say I expected anything less from a wonderfully intelligent boyfriend like you."

Shiki scoffed at his act, but otherwise convinced. "Get off. Call's over." Izaya pouted once again as he straightened himself on the leather seats. He was tempted to snuggle with the older man to see what kind of reactions he would entice, but his body decided it was too sore today for such a risky adventure.

The rest of the drive was silent, and soon enough, they arrived back to Shiki's headquarter.


	6. Chapter 6

“Look here, Orihara… _kun_.” Shiki folded his hands and tucked them under his chin as he glared at the teen with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

 

“We can start all over from the beginning until it’s time for your class the next morning, or you spill what your involvement is with this.”

 

The high schooler just shrugged.

 

“If you keep this up…” Shiki started but Izaya cut him off boldly.

 

“How about we strike a deal?”

 

“A deal?” Shiki had to raise an eyebrow. This boy was bold. Not only bold, but also got a couple screws loose up there. Either he was a genius or an imbecile who didn’t understand his situation.

 

“Yes, a deal. I’ll tell you how I saved your ass, in fact, I’ll save your ass again this time too. But in exchange, I’d like to be compensated this time. I thought I would work for you for free since you were so entertaining, but not anymore. There’s only so much you can push me around until I start biting back.” The highschool boy’s lips split into a grin equal of a Cheshire cat despite this dire situation.

 

The executive was used to people begging for mercy, he was used to people sprouting ridiculous excuses. This offer took him by surprise.

 

“And, if I don’t take this deal?” Shiki leaned over from his couch, facing the boy.

 

“Well, it's not my life Shiki-san~ What do I got to lose?” The boy leaned forward with a shit-eating grin as his eyes glowed intensely.

 

‘This kid is crazy.’ Shiki thought for the umpteenth time. He considered calling the kid bluff and then go back to plan one, or perhaps even raise the level of the torture.

 

However, his thoughts were cut off by a sudden deafening sound as the room was thrown into chaos within seconds. To their side, the windows exploded into pieces, bullets whizzed through embedding themselves in the wall and people all the same. Men shouted as they took cover. The two body guards quickly grabbed Shiki’s head and dropped him under the table, trying to cover their boss. Izaya too took cover under the coffee table that was between them and giggled.

 

“Oh look, they came. Kinda earlier than I expected.”

 

“You!” Amongst the adrenaline rush, fear, and unimaginable fury, Shiki grabbed Izaya’s collar and hauled him across the gap. “You know something. What the hell is all of this?”

 

“First, the deal. Do you want me to save your ass Shiki-san? Even though you’ve raped mine.”

 

Shiki glared at him for a second as the bullets continued to rain down. In that split second, he decided he too must be insane if he had to trust this scoundrel to save his life again.

 

“Fine Orihara-kun. I’ll make that deal.”

 

Izaya smiled. He leaned forward and caught the executive by surprise as he kissed him. No, he bit his lips hungrily. Shiki cursed as he pulled away.

 

“The hell?!”

 

Izaya licked his lips which was smeared with Shiki’s blood.

 

“It will be my pleasure.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


By the time Akabayashi had come with his reinforcement, everything was mostly under control. There weren’t that many men and when the red head came, everyone scattered. The kanbu in a gaudy red shirt and clean black suit kicked away the debris as he walked up the stairs to the room where Shiki was located.

 

However, he did not expect the kid to be in the same room with Shiki.

 

“Why’s the kid here?”

 

The kanbu in the white suit which was now slightly dirtied, rolled his eyes at his comrade’s comment.

 

“I should just throw him in Tokyo Bay.” He muttered.

 

Akabayashi burst out laughing as he sat across from Shiki. “That’s a good one. The kid must be extraordinary if he knows how to push your buttons.” Akabayashi raised his hand and gestured when Shiki gave him a deadly glare.

 

“The kid was tapping my subordinates as well as the enemy’s cell phones. He was able to track all their moves for awhile, as well as ours.”

 

“Then you’re punishing him for being a good informant? I don’t know, Shiki-no-danna. Sounds pretty harsh to me.” Akabayshi poked at the boy with his cane. The boy was beaten unconscious again… or so he thought. He wasn’t quite sure if the boy was raped until he fainted instead. But there were fresh bruises and blood. “And I heard that you had made some sort of contract with him. I thought you were a man of your words.”

 

“I am. He never said I couldn’t get my men to beat him for tapping them.”

 

Akabayashi whistled. “And? There’s more I take it?”

 

“I also got the men who had been tapped so easily without notice whipped as well. They should know better.” Shiki shrugged, scowling.

 

“Well, I hope it was worth it, kid.” Akabayashi tapped the unconscious boy with the cane again. “Getting beaten for seeing Shiki perturbed. It’s a rare sight even for me.” The man chuckled and immediately backed away as Shiki glared another warning.

 

“Well I’ll be leaving now then.” Akabayashi said as he got up. He turned to ask one last question before he left. “What are you planning to do with the kid?”

 

Shiki looked at him from the corner of his eyes, “That’s none of your concern, Akabayashi.”

 

“Yes, yes. I’ll be taking my leave. Call me~” Akabayashi winked before he left.

 

Shiki grunted as he looked back at the bloodied kid.

 

“Clean the boy and put him on bed.” He ordered before getting up. He had a lot of cleaning business to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's so short. I promise a longer update later. I finally got myself a co-author so this fic will be back in rotation and be updated more regularly. Thank you again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Leaning back in his chair, the Yakuza’s eyes wander over the papers in his hands, his eyes stern as he carefully leafed through the documents. The young boy had woken up awhile ago but continued to pretend to be asleep as he peeked at the kanbu at work.

“I know you’re awake.” Shiki didn’t even bother looking up from his work where he sat by the conference table surrounded by paperwork.

“Haha… I can’t get past Shiki-san in anything.” Izaya finally sat up and stretched, his eyes smiling like a Cheshire cat. The Yakuza couldn’t help but feel something was off about this boy. Something was clearly abnormal about this body, a thing or two were either missing, broken, or loose, inside him. No person who was abused this much should be smiling so eerily as if without concern. He refused to be broken by whatever Shiki threw at him, as if all the prior ‘tortures’ were too base, and had yet to hit his weak spot.

Weak spot… that was what was missing about this boy. Whether he was physically abused or psychologically threatened, Izaya took it as if it didn’t bother him at all. 

Shiki went back to focusing on his paperwork, he will figure out this boy, eventually. Although it wasn’t his priority at the moment. With a sigh, the executive dropped the paperwork on the table, leaning back before rubbing his temple.

“Where’s that translator? I asked for him an hour ago.” Shiki barked at a subordinate near the door who who quickly jolted with a combination of surprise and fear.. 

“H-he should be arriving soon, boss.”

“Well he’s late.” Shiki dug in his pocket for his cigarettes before placing one on his lips.. He reached for his lighter, only to feel the weight of the couch sink next to him as the boy sat. Izaya quickly grabbed the lighter before Shiki could, taking it upon himself to light the elder’s cigarette while giving him a self-satisfied smile.

“Well perhaps I could help. I’m fluent in English.” Izaya smiled as innocently as a viper. 

Shiki’s grey eyes turned to look at him as he took a drag of his cigarette stick. That boy’s body should be sore right now. 

“It’s Russian.” Shiki commented as he inhaled deeply and released it directly at Izaya’s face. He watched with inward smirk to note the boy cough once again. It seemed he wasn’t a smoker at all.

“W-well, I’m also fluent in Russian.” Izaya spoke between coughs. Leaning forward and reaching for the paperwork before Shiki swiped it away. 

“Alright your homework is to translate everything before the Russian translator comes. If it’s all correct; you’re hired.” Shiki handed him only ⅓ of the papers a curious smirk befitting his lips. 

Izaya pouted. “I can do more than that you know,” the boy grabbed a spare sheet of paper and pen as he got down on the floor and started to work as if it was just normal school work. At least the boy was preoccupied enough to leave him alone. 

Shiki was impressed that not once did the boy ask for a dictionary but wrote in a neat handwriting as if he was writing a casual letter and nothing more. By the time the translator arrived, who was by now two hours late, Izaya had finished. The translator nervously apologized but Shiki handed him the paperwork with a stern expression, telling him to check the translations.

“W-why, well. These are… well done.” The translator’s eyes were a bit wide as he looked through them, matching the words. 

“Any mistakes?” Shiki asked patiently.

“No, Sir. Well, a few word choices wouldn’t be what I would have used. For example, I usually won’t use a casual term as opposed to a respectful one’”

Izaya frowned as he leaned back on the sofa while sitting on the floor.

“That’s because you’re missing the point.”

“Excuse me?” The translator looked at the boy for the first time and frowned back. “What’s a kid doing here?”

“He’s your replacement.” Shiki replies coldly. The translator’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard.

“Well, these are all pretty much inaccurate,” He quickly changed his attitude along with his previous statement as he begrudgingly scoffed at the translated paper. “I wouldn’t have used this phrase here at all.”

“That’s because you’re too dumb to realize it’s written in a code.” Izaya rolled his eyes. 

“Code?! What would a kid know about that?!” The translator barked angrily. Shiki however, remained calm as he continued studying the situation. He knew enough about Orihara Izaya now to know to listen to him when he spoke.

“Like I said, the Russian is in a code. Try reading the first letters in a vertical format.” the cocky boy smirked. 

The translator quickly glanced over at the paper before Shiki noticed his lips quiver.

“Give me that.” Shiki swiped the papers back and looked at it. He may not be able to read the Russian, but he could read the Japanese.

“‘Be Aware The Night With Red Moon Coyote Strikes The Fox Before Sun Down’? What does this mean?” Shiki frowned as he read it over. 

“Beats me. I realized that the Russian sentence structure was odd so I looked it over. It seems like the first word of each sentence is in a code. You only gave me 2 pages to translate.” Izaya shrugged nonchalantly. 

Shiki closed his eyes, vexed with the boy’s lack of respect. “Well, you’re fired.” Shiki snapped his fingers, signaling his subordinates who then walked over to the Informant.

“No, not him!” Shiki barked before the men grabbed the boy. The kanbu used his chin to point at the man shivering like a rotting Autumn leaf on a bare branch. “Get him out.”

Shiki ignored as the men dragged the man begging for mercy.

“жалкий.. Приятного путешествия в ад ” Izaya smirked smugly as he waved goodbye. Everything was going very smoothly. Too smoothly perhaps. But Izaya didn’t worry. He was slowly overcoming one hurdle after another. Shiki had tried his best to break him but Izaya had continued to prevail at everything the kanbu threw at him. 

One day he _will_ recognize him, Izaya believed. He will make it happen.

Shiki handed the rest of the paperwork to the high school boy whose eyes brightened as he received the load.

“Figure out the code. That’s more important.” Shiki ordered.

“What do I get in return?” The boy had the audacity to wink at the kanbu of the Awakusu-kai, yet at this point, nothing surprised Shiki. 

“Bullet in the head if you’re wrong.” Shiki stared down with those serious grey eyes. Izaya couldn’t help but laugh, Whenever the kanbu actually turned his focus on him; his heart sored.

“Alright. Let’s see if I’ll receive your bullet tonight, Shiki-san~.” Izaya leaned forward as to quickly steal a kiss. However, Shiki was prepared and smacked the boy’s forehead with his finger flick.

“Get to work. You have to finish it before the Russian negotiation in three hours.”

“Eh? Can I come?!” Izaya followed Shiki like a puppy as the man sat back down to work on his other paperwork.

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“This isn’t a fucking field trip. No.”

“I promise I’ll be useful~.” Izaya purred as he sat down beside him once more. Shiki glared at the boy, letting out another puff of smoke before watching the boy cough.

“Be good and I’ll consider it. Now get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Izaya says in Russian “Pathetic. Enjoy your trip to hell~”
> 
> Ruka: Hello! So sorry for the long wait. We hope to update the fic more regularly now. Thank you for all the comments guys~  
> Chrome: Hi! My name's Chrome and I'm going to be co-authoring this fic with the lovely Ruka now! I hope you guys enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

 

It was two hours passed midnight. The wind howled across the Tokyo Bay. Shiki was at the harbor docks as his men flanked him from behind.

The Russians arrived with their cargo, several cases were being unloaded from their boat by the wooden crates.

"That should be all of them." The gruff looking blond Russian spoke more in a growl than in speech. His Russian accent was rather thick but Shiki understood the gist of it.

"Thank you. May I have my men inspect them?" Shiki drew his scarf closer around his neck so it wouldn't be blown away.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged as he hollered in Russian at his men to hurry the fuck up.

Or so Shiki had thought.

"Half of the crates are missing your stock." Izaya whispered in Shiki's ear.

"He told them to move only the 'full' ones… Check the crates they don't move. They're probably filled with something else to add weight. You're going to have to go through them all to be sure."

Shiki frowned slightly. There was a small microphone in Shiki's right ear. Though Izaya insisted on coming along, Shiki refused saying a kid being there during their transaction would not only look suspicious, but also unprofessional. When Izaya suggested that he could pretend to be Shiki's son, trying to learn the trade, Shiki smacked him.  
  
So instead Izaya had to stay at a distance but Shiki wore a microphone so the little high schooler could listen in and translate for Shiki.

Even with Izaya interpreting, Shiki pretended to be oblivious to the Russian's words. Once his men checked the crates, the kanbu pointed at the ones that weren't moved to the land yet.

"I only see half of my crates off your boat. What of the ones still over there?"  
"Ah? Those? It'll take few hours to move 'em all. You want to stay out here and freeze yer ass?"

Shiki coldly stared right back.

"I would like my men to inspect all the goods."  
  
"You don't trust me do you, Jap?"

"Just being careful."

"Suit yer'self."

Then the Russian was cussing as he hollered at the men to bring the 'rest' of the crates, the ones with the proper goods.

Shiki could hear Izaya giggling in his ears. "It seems he has the proper goods under the boat just in case the deal went south, Shiki-san."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, the yakuza kanbu observed the Russian's working despite the cold weather. He was pleased that Izaya's plan had worked out, although he still wasn't ecstatic that he had to deal with his annoying voice in his ear.

"If you stay out there much longer, Your balls are going to shrink, Shiki-san…" The teen laughs into Shiki's ear. The Yakuza couldn't make any move or respond, doing nothing about the rude taunts aside from standing still. All he could do was grit his teeth and endure as his eyebrows twitched.

"At your age, I'm sure you're worried about premature ball shrinkage… It probably ruins your sperm count. But then again, Shiki-san doesn't have a wife so children probably aren't in your future."

Shiki's frown deepens, he wanted to tear into the little twerp, grind his face into the concrete with his heel and put him back in his place… Of course, none of those things were possible right now, but later he'd be sure to pay his 'respects' for Izaya's words.

"You know, I was wondering, is that why you like being so rough with me? Is it to compensate for something perhaps? I mean… maybe it's a good thing you don't have a kid and all after all. Don't want someone who likes to fuck little teenagers to become a dad after all right?"

Shiki wanted to scream. But there was only a barely audible, strained sound coming from his throat.

"Did I make you mad? Oops… Anyway… I'm bored so what else do you expect me to do? Besides, I was just kidding about the cold weather killing your sperm, smoking does that already so you're safe!"

Shiki almost tripped on a crate as he was walking in between them.

"Are you okay boss?" One of his bodyguard asked, concerned at his boss' rather grave face despite that the transaction seemed to be going smoothly.

"Perfect." Shiki spoke through his gritted teeth. "Just was caught up thinking about certain… things… I need to do later."

Shiki could hear Izaya snort in his ears and burst into a peal of laughter.

"Oh, Shiki-san. Do, you say? Do you want to 'do' me that badly? Oh my, you shouldn't be thinking naughty thought during work, that's so unprofessional of you. You should be focusing more on …. LOOK OUT!"

Shiki suddenly ducked when Izaya shouted so loud in his ears, a loud 'pop' resounding around him. It sounded almost like a firework, or a car backfiring, his mind swiftly acting on the impulse of the sound.

It's when the shouting begins that he realizes it really was a gunshot.

"Shiki no danna! This way!" The bodyguards shielded him as his men started to fire back.

"Shit….is it the police or the rival gang?" Shiki hid under a crate as he took out his own gun.

"Uncertain sir!"

"Take what we have and let's go! The we'll have to sort it out with the Russians later!"  
The Russians too were too busy unanchoring their ship to save themselves to care about their failed negotiation. Without the exchange of money, it wasn't a particular loss for either side, although they'd have to find a better meeting point if they wanted to make the sale final in the future.

Inwardly cursing, Shiki and his men run back towards the car where Izaya was waiting, slipping inside without a care as to whether or not the Russian's escaped before taking off.

Shiki sighed as he rubbed his temple while sinking into his familiar leather couch. It had seen better days and so had its owner.

"I did well this time didn't I? Didn't I?" Izaya practically jumped onto his lap like an overly excited puppy waiting for his reward that Shiki brushed him off.

"Good job with the gunshot warning, not so good job with the unnecessary commentaries."

"Aww, doesn't Shiki-san get lonely?" Izaya smiled as he came back to wrap his arms around Shiki's neck.

*BAM*

Izaya blinked as he tried to shake off the ringing inside his head. He didn't even see it coming as Shiki had grabbed his head and smashed it against the coffee table. And Izaya was very good at dodging, considering he had trained daily by dodging away from a certain blond monster.

"Look, little 'informant'. I don't know what you're playing but it seems you enjoy playing with fire. Do you like to watch things burn, is that it? Do you just enjoy feeling the heat without tasting the flame? Well there's consequences to your actions, little boy. And even if you may think you're at a safe distance, watching the fire grow, look around you."

Izaya's eyes finally focused to stare into Shiki's dark eyes that sent shivers down the teenager's spine.

"You're already in the middle of it. You're already being swallowed up by the very flame you're watching."

When Shiki let him go, Izaya rubbed his head and sat up.

"You've got it wrong, Shiki-san. It's not like that."

"Oh? Well I think I'm not too far off." Shiki finally grabbed his cigarette for a smoke. Izaya already found the lighter to give him the 'fire' he wanted.

"Perhaps I am here for just the thrill of it all but…" Izaya leaned forward. "I'm just an observer. An observer you can make use of. So why not… use me?" The sneaky little brat actually managed to snuggle even closer like a snake seeking warmth next to a dragon.

"I promise I'm pretty useful Shiki-san. You've got nothing to lose from just using me dry until you want to dispose of me, right?"

'This kid is fucking crazy,' Shiki thought once again. Who in the world wanted to be 'used' until they were thrown away like trash? Especially a young kid of his age, an age where kids wanted to be in the spotlight and wanted to be the center of attention.

But no. This kid wanted to become a shadow. A shadow that was always right under the spotlight so he could observe and steal the dazzling glamour.

It was such a rare darkness in one so young that intrigued Shiki for once.

"Alright. You wanted a deal?" Shiki let out a puff of smoke right into the kid's face, making Izaya cough and cough, his eyes tearing up. Shiki couldn't help but smirk at that. Despite the mature and somewhat beyond-his-years mind, underlied a kid who still hadn't smoked a cigar in his life.

"Then you got one, kid. You've proven yourself useful after all on multiple occasions."

"You mean it?!" Izaya quickly brightened up, his eyes practically sparkling.

"Sure, kid. But once you stop proving yourself to be useful…. I'm cutting you off."

"Deal."

Before Shiki could even react, Izaya had removed the cigarette from the kanbu's mouth with his fingers and kissed him on the lips to seal the deal.

Shiki didn't seem surprised and instead, he grabbed the back of the kid's head to hold him in place and gave him a proper kiss. Pressing his tongue past Izaya's lips, he rubbed it against the teen's own, feeling a bit more energized after the small shoot-out.

"Mnngh?!" It was Izaya who was startled when Shiki actually responded back to him. "Shiki...san?"

Pulling back from the kiss, the Yakuza pushed Izaya back onto the couch, smirking down at the teen.

"I thought you wanted to make yourself useful, Orihara-kun? Aren't you used to getting fucked by now?"

Izaya's eyes lit up then frowned. "Of course I know about sex, you're the one who made sure of that within these last weeks." But there was something in his eyes, a confusion. Izaya was certainly happy about the change but he didn't seem to know exactly how to react properly. Then Shiki could see that Izaya realized something as a small smile appeared on the boy's lips.

"So, Shiki-san is a pedophile."

Frowning deeper, Shiki grabbed Izaya by the hair and slammed him back down hard against the leather surface.  
  
"It sounds like you enjoy being whipped like a dog, Orihara-kun. Do you also like being fucked like one?"  
  
Izaya snickered, the sound muffled as he licked his bruised lips against the sofa.

"Mmm… does that make me the dog,... Or you the dog?"

Shiki sighed. A very frustrated sigh.  
  
"You know, for a second there, I actually considered doing this gently."

"..."

Shiki watched as Izaya's eyes blinked and then turn to stare at Shiki with a bit of surprise.

"Really?"

"Do you regret it now?"

Izaya smirked and turned his head to face up at Shiki while the kanbu let go of his hair.

"Nah, I like it when you're a bit rough with me, Shiki-san."

'This kid…' Shiki thought to himself, leaning back a bit before roughly tugging Izaya's shirt up. He didn't care if he tore the fabric, stretched it out or left marks for Izaya to explain to his parents and classmates. All that mattered was removing the material, disposing of it across the room before leaning down again. With one hand pressed into the couch for balance, he covered Izaya's mouth with his free hand, not wanting to hear his annoying voice as he bit down on his nipple.

"Hnnngh….! Aaaahnnn!" Izaya cried out as Shiki started nibbling on the sensitive skin. Smiling to himself at the reaction he garnered, the yakuza moved his hand from the teen's mouth, trailing it down to the buttons on Izaya's pants.

Izaya watched as Shiki unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down. He licked his dry lips as he looked down at this adult as if he was seeing him for the first time. Would he go gentle? Or rough? With skillful foreplay? Or just use him as a plaything until he was satisfied? The uncertainty excited the teenager.

Moving to mark Izaya's other nipple, Shiki slid his palm to cover Izaya's length, rubbing at his foreskin to see just how excited he could make the teenager. Surely at his age, stamina wasn't much of a thing. How many times could he make him cum just like this? Once? Twice? The thought had ideas running through Shiki's mind. Perhaps next time, he could experiment with some rope suspension. Already, Shiki was thinking of 'next times' with Izaya, more development than the teenager had dared hoped, not that the yakuza planned to indulge him that information. Leaning back from Izaya's chest, Shiki rubbed his thumb roughly over the swollen and pink areola, admiring his handy work.  
  
"Just like a woman… There's almost no difference, well… except for this right here." He chuckled, wrapping his hand around Izaya's length before giving him a few strokes. Beneath him, Shiki watched as Izaya squirmed, his lips pursed together with pleasure written between his upturned brows. The boy moaned, shuddering with every touch, wanting more and more. It was indeed a sight to see, the boy being so openly aroused moaning and writhing beneath him.

Releasing Izaya's cock, the Yakuza moved to grab his legs instead, bending them before forcing him against his chest to thoroughly expose him.  
"What a disgusting and lewd boy you are… you should tell me what you're hoping I'll do to you now. Be honest about it."

"F-fuck me…." Izaya gasped as his legs were stretched painfully. His ass was clearly exposed now, along with his hole. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He should have more to say...in fact, he needed to stay witty and cunning. But at this time, Izaya was lost for words as Shiki's eyes charm him like a snake. All he could think of was...he wanted this. Very badly. Ever since he had known about this yakuza, he had wanted him. He wanted to own him and to be owned. When he had found out about this cunning young executive of Awakusu-kai, he had planned as much as he could to get closer. And if that meant that he would have to use his body physically to get themselves intertwined, then so be it.

"How impatient...don't fool yourself. You're still one hundred years too young for me." The Yakuza shook his head as he reached one hand down to his pants, quickly undoing them before withdrawing his length. He also pulled out the small bottle of lube from his pants pockets and popped it open, the scent subtlely filling the air.  
"However, I'll indulge you just this once. Since you pleaded. Open up wide for me."

Izaya shuddered as his hands reached down and fingered his own hole. He started to spread it open like a virgin bride, opening up for her groom as Shiki tilted the bottle. The cold lube dripped down and coated Izaya's bottom, the teen gasping from the cool liquid. Then the yakuza slipped his finger in deeply with one swift thrust. Izaya jerked up, whimpering, but he continued to spread his ass open for him.

"Not bad…" Shiki spoke as he started to thrust his finger in and out. "Hold your legs up yourself now.

Obediently, Izaya moved his fingers off from his ass entrance to hold up his own legs, wrapping his arms under his knees. He started to let out small whimpers and cries as Shiki slipped a second finger and started scissoring him. The teen's ass was so hot inside, sucking his fingers in which only prompted thoughts of just how it would feel squeezing his dick. Thrusting a little faster, Shiki aimed his fingers to press on the nerve bundle inside Izaya, savoring every moan and whine of embarrassment.

"You must really want me, your ass is sucking my fingers in." He teased, pressing again on the nerve bundle. He wanted Izaya to melt in his hand, wanted to make sure he didn't stray too far, knew exactly where to go to feel something like this. It wasn't that Shiki was feeling generous with foreplay. No. Shiki understood that this was another game Izaya was playing. A game to see who owned who. It was a cunning game for a boy of his age, Shiki admitted. A rather audacious move not to mention crazy, for wanting to 'own' a kanbu of a large yakuza association like Awakusu-kai. Shiki had a vague idea why Izaya had chosen him out of his other colleagues and though it may be flattering, it was just obnoxious to be chosen by such a child. Still, if he wanted to play, so be it. Shiki will indulge him just a bit. But he will play this game by his own rules, not the kid's. And Shiki planned to show him the world that he lived in, and use Izaya for his own purpose and benefits. If Izaya wanted to be part of it, so be it. If...he could keep up.

Adding a third finger, the Yakuza slid his gaze back up to the teen's face, observing every slight change in expression and admiring the red tint. The obscene view wasn't half bad from where he was sitting, Izaya on his back, spreading his legs open for Shiki… at least the kid was obedient. At the moment, he was like a wrapped present, wanting to be opened and played with. Shiki would be able to sink himself into this teenager soon, making him moan even louder, make him scream and beg for him. Izaya may enjoy his power-trip but Shiki too had his moments where he enjoyed indulging in depravity as well.

When it felt like Izaya was properly stretched, Shiki pulled his fingers out. Wiping his wet digits on the teen's leg, he reached down for his own dick again, dribbling some of the lube on his hardening cock before spreading it around with slow strokes.

"Tell me how you want it, boy"

"Nnngh… aaah… haaa…" Izaya was having a hard time concentrating or even answer Shiki as the man was rather skilled with his fingers. His mind was filled with pleasure, very different from the time that Shiki's men fucked him raw like a fuck toy.

"I… I…," how did he want it? He wasn't sure how to even answer that question. What did he mean? Did he mean with fingers? Dick? Toys? Going slowly? Gently? Or…?

"...I want it rough…and hard." He answered. He knew he'd regret that. But hell, he was not going to beg to be fucked gently. His pride didn't allow him that.

Raising his chin, the Yakuza watched Izaya curiously for a moment. Giving only the faintest hint of a smile, he suddenly pushed forward into the teen.

"Haaaah!" Izaya screamed as he jerked upward. His ass tightened as his legs closed up together in front of his chest. It… it hurt. He expected that but...it still hurt enough that tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. But he refused to cry. He gritted his teeth and endured the pain. But Shiki could feel how tight it was inside as Izaya reflexively clenched up.

"Relax." Shiki ordered, "You wanted it rough, right?"

Izaya nodded, not daring to open his eyes. He continued to hold up his legs with his arms. His ass was still exposed lewdly,...and Shiki still couldn't believe he was fucking a scrawny underaged boy instead of a sexy and heavily endowed woman who actually knew how to please him.

Still, Shiki was generous enough to let Izaya take few moments to breath and slowly relax his muscles before he started to move in and out.

"Aaah…. Aaah…. Nnngh…. Aaah…"  
Despite his rough first entry, Shiki managed to move in a slow, almost gentle pace, letting Izaya feel the size of his cock, how large it was and how thick. How deeply it could penetrate into him and how it knew exactly where to thrust to deliver him that blinding pleasure.

"Haaah! Aaaah! S...Shiki-san...aaaahnnn."

At least the boy knew how to moan sweetly. Shiki pulled his legs even more, forcing Izaya's ass to lift upward. Then the yakuza started to pick up the pace, mostly for his own pleasure now.

"Haaah! Aaahhnn! Oh..! Aaah..! There… yes… aaahn… aaah!" Izaya's fingers tighten around his own legs, desperate to hold onto something, anything, as Shiki started to drive his cock deeper and deeper. It was stirring something inside him as pleasure started to build. His ass started to suck on that cock greedily now, relaxed enough to know just how much he should clench up to give pleasure. He wanted to do more, somehow please this skilled yakuza so that he would always come back for him, but at this moment, it took all of Izaya's strength not to just come right then and there.

"S-Shiki-san! I'm… I'm gonna…! Aaaahnn..!" Izaya was barely able to speak before he started to come. The orgasm seized his body as Izaya shuddered hard. His ass tightened around Shiki's cock so tightly, even the yakuza grunted. Shiki lifted his ass even more, forcing Izaya's cock to come straight onto his face. The thick cum shot out in numerous streams, coating his face with his sticky sperm.

"We're not done, boy." Shiki licked his lips, not letting Izaya rest. "Don't move, your body hasn't quite pleased me yet."

Gripping the teen tightly, the Yakuza drew his hips back, thrusting roughly and quickly into the teen's sensitive hole. Now that Izaya had finished, it would be easier to focus on himself. With a tight grip on Izaya, Shiki pounded into him, the sound of the thrusts reverberating throughout the small room. With how sensitive Izaya was from his recent orgasm, the Yakuza couldn't help noticing just how tightly his ass had clenched around him. 'Not bad,' he thought. He could use this to his advantage...and have Izaya scream and beg for mercy. He wanted Izaya to beg, force him to surrender his body and mind to him.

"Haaah! Aaaah! S….Sh...AAaaaah!" Izaya started to scream as Shiki let loose, becoming far rougher.

"So noisy." Shiki mumbles with a small chuckle, his eyebrows knitting as his cock throbbed with the warnings of an orgasm. But he didn't want to finish just yet, this 'game' was far from over as he slowed his thrusts down a bit before moving one hand to grab Izaya's cock.

"I wonder how many times I have to fuck you before you can't cum anymore."

Wrapping his hand around the teen's dick, Shiki began to slowly stroke him. At the same time, the Yakuza drew his gaze down to Izaya's stretched hole. Watching his thick, hard cock slowly sinking in an out of the boy.

"Haaah….. Aaaahnn… aaaah…." Izaya was about to lose his mind as the pleasure and pain mingled within him. He burned slowly, his mind blanking out from overstimulation. His cock started to hurt, wanting another orgasm and yet his refractory period forbid him from his sweet release.

"S-Shiki...saaan..! Aaahn… Aaaah!" Izaya didn't even know what he was begging for as his ass burned, he could feel that cock drive him insane as it continued to pound and pound into him. He was about to reach his limit as he clawed at his own legs, trying to hold on. The moans coming from the teen beneath him were more than encouraging. It sounded so good to have the prideful and cocky boy whittled down to a lewd, moaning mess and begging his name. Tightening his grip on Izaya once more, Shiki turned his head away briefly, soon after lifting one hand to grip the boy's jaw.

"Open your mouth nice and wide." Shiki's tone made it clear that this was a demand and not a request, his hips rhythmically thrusting his swollen cock into the teen, anticipating his release soon. Izaya's eyes were barely open, his mind still half gone. It wasn't clear if he understood Shiki's words but he managed to open his mouth just in time as Shiki grunted and came all over his face and mouth.

"Swallow." Shiki commanded, letting Izaya know exactly who was in charge. Izaya closed his eyes and obeyed, swallowing as much of the cum as he could.  
"Good boy," the yakuza brushed back the teen's sweat matted hair and complimented him like his pet dog. "Not bad for an amature. Perhaps next time, I'll see if your mouth is half as decent as your ass." Shiki then pushed away the boy roughly, letting him fall back onto the couch exhausted and spent. While Izaya tried to catch his breath, the kanbu stood up to smooth out his shirt and zip up his pants.

"Remember to clean up your own mess before you go. And I suggest you leave before my men think they're allowed a second turn with you." Shiki smirked before promptly leaving.

As the door closed behind Shiki, Izaya moaned softly, his body aching from the hard fuck…

But. Shiki did fuck him. Out of his own volition.

Izaya let out a soft chuckle in the empty room.

At last, he was slowly getting somewhere.


End file.
